littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker01
is the 1st episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Prince Victor of Planet Gloria, is tasked with locating a female partner after being criticized for being coward. He targets a strong, soccer-loving girl named Miyuki Shibuki, who chooses to enter Private Hamon Academy, based on an awesome internet video she saw of the Hamon FC Team Club. However, choosing an academic path based on an internet video may not have been a good idea. Synopsis As the previous AceStrikers fights against Four Horsemen and their minions of the malevolent army of Apocalypse led by Lord Azazeal, a rude, but coward Prince Victor, feels downhearted after failed for protecting his father and his home planet Gloria, having to be bailed out by his guard, Sir Hawk. Angus Dei, the lamb of god, gives Victor a Heart of Saint so that he can find a female warrior to fight alongside the current AceStriker chosen by King Rodimus. Excited to be able to have a sidekick, Victor decides to randomly throw the heart to decide his warrior, which randomly lands on a girl named Miyuki Shibuki. At Goseigahara, Miyuki, dreamed of being part of the Hamon FC Team's cheerleading squad of Hamon FC Team Club, entered the Private Hamon Academy, a boarding school. Victor, along with Hawk, follows Miyuki as she goes to boarding school. Because of her excitement, she was almost late to her first day. When she walking toward soccer field, a bullied girl named Tomo Tozawa is jealous toward her and attempted to pick up her hair. But the young boy kick the ball at Tomo, yelling at Tomo to stay away from Miyuki, which made her shock upon reconsidering his face. The boy walks toward her to see her face, but gasp when he realized that Miyuki is actually his sweetheart since 10 years after their separation. He crying with tears of joy as he embracing Miyuki, saying he have been missing for her since they're separated from each other before he kissed her passionately. The boy named Ryoma Asamiya, the second year student is going to have fun when he invited Miyuki for track and field racing game after school. During class, Miyuki introduced herself to the classmates and become a friend with her roommate Suika Natsui. During the break, Miyuki tried looking for the Hamon FC team club, while Ryoma participates in various club activities. However, choosing an academic path may not have been a good idea - especially when one of AceStriker recruit is unwilling to help. As Victor and Hawk makes their presence known, Miyuki becomes awed by her sense of justice and decides to become friends with them, but is taken aback when he is suddenly told to become an AceStriker. Just then, one of the Apocalypse's horseman, Thanaz, targeted Rito Aoyagi, the player of Kirishima Sable, and steals his Mokushenergy. Victor freaks out and tried to run away, but Thanaz captures him in attempt to extract an information about Angus Dei and Super Electron Saints' locations. Just then, Miyuki comes to punching Thanaz and rescues Victor. Thanaz witnessing Miyuki's face which actually the Princess of Gloria, but it looks different. He turns Rito into the C-Class Haisha monster Orcus, who summons Testament army to terrorized Goseigahara. Miyuki bravely grabs Victor and runs away from them before the Testament blocking her. Victor struggles out of his fear to saves Miyuki, but Orcus captures him again. Hawk tried to stop Thanaz when he refuse to located Angus Dei and the mecha, but knock it out cold. But before Testament could harming Miyuki, the three players of Hamon FC team interfered them, warn them to stay away from Miyuki. Discovered about being passed by the previous warriors, Sir Hawk gives Ryoma Asamiya, Itaru Higashikawa and Kakeru Kumodera the Strike Trackers and told them to fight the enemies before Thanaz could doing so. The three boys transforms into the successors of the previous warriors: Gladiator of Field AceStriker in front of Miyuki's eyes. One-by-one, the AceStriker trio managed to eliminating Testament army before facing Orcus, who easily defeated them with Electrical Dark Whip. Watching in horror as the boys are nearly defeated, Victor struggles to protecting them due to his fear. Miyuki steps in and screamed on Thanaz to stop, stating that even though she herself is afraid, she will never put her own safety before others. This awakens her potential and Victor gives her the Strike Pact with her Cosmo Crest, allowing her to transform into the fearless warrior: Merry Striker. Thanks to her courage, Merry Striker managed to destroy Testament army as Orcus attempts to attack her. However, she managed to purify the Haisha monster and changed back to Rito. After Thanaz discovering Merry Striker's power and retreats, Sir Hawk thanks the AceStrikers for helping Miyuki become the potential heroine and asking them to takes her as Hamon FC team's manager since he want to start his new life on the Earth. After Victor locating and retrieves the first Cosmo Crest from Kirishima Sable's emblem, Ryoma will do anything to keep Miyuki in touch since he missed her ten years ago. But although the battle is over, Ryoma said he and his teammates will faced their first opponent during the Goseigahara Soccer Spring Cup matches. Miyuki happily agreed as the AceStrikers found the girl who desire to joins the cheerleading squad to supports Hamon FC. Meanwhile at Apocalypse's territory, the doctor witnessing Miyuki's awakened power then he murmured himself: "Well, that girl will be our next goal for bring the world's apocalypse." before he smiled evilly. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. *This episode also marked the debuts of Ryoma Asamiya, Itaru Higashikawa, Kakeru Kumodera, Teppei Tsuchida, Ethan Shirosora, Victor, Sir Hawk, the members of Apocalypse, the Haisha Squad, Hamon Academy students and team players. *Ryoma, Itaru and Kakeru transforms into Red Striker, Blue Striker and Yellow Striker in front of Miyuki's eyes for the first time. *Later, Miyuki transforms into Merry Striker for the first time. *Merry Striker performs the purification attack: Merry Happy Spirit Dance for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker Allies *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk *''King Rodimus'' *''Angus Dei'' Villains *Thanaz *Haisha Monster: Orcus *''Peina'' (cameo) *''Cybergeddon'' (briefly cameo) Secondary Characters *Teppei Tsuchida *Ethan Shirosora *Tatsuya Yabe *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Taiki Namikawa *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *Rito Aoyagi / Orcus *''Shion Asamiya'' (cameo) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime